Seducing the Seducer
by mysavior214
Summary: Bella Swan is in a club when she spots the extremely gorgeous Edward Cullen, who takes no notice of her at all. What happens when Alice and Rosalie help Bella recieve Edward's attention? Will it be love at first sight, or will Edward be dissatisfied?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic... I've read a gazillion but this is my first time attempting to write one, so tell me what you think. :]

Of course, SM owns everything _Twilight._

I stood in the corner of the sweaty nightclub, sipping my drink and watching Alice and Rosalie dance on the illuminated dance floor. Both of them were like graceful gods, moving around the floor and shaking their hips in just the right ways to make all of the guys around them abandon their dates and stare open-mouthed while covering their pants. They had tried to coax me onto the dance floor, but I knew that if I tried to dance like that, I would one: look ridiculous next to their serious skills, or two: end up flat on my face. Or maybe both. Most likely both. Hence, I stood at a table in the corner of the club, dressed up in a deep blue dress that of course enhanced my cleavage, and ridiculously tall high heels drinking alone.

Why did I even agree to come here in the first place? Oh, yeah. Because I'm desperate. I hadn' t had a boyfriend since the seventh grade, and I hadn't had a… _release_… since I lost my virginity senior year of high school. I sighed as I remembered that incident. I had been eager to just get it over with, so I found a friend that was willing to do it and proceeded to do the deed. It lasted all of five minutes and as soon as he found his release he bolted out of the room like I was on fire. Not the best experience of my life. So, as a result of that horrendous incident, I was sitting here by myself, wishing to have the confidence that my girlfriends so obviously possessed.

As I looked at them grinding and sashaying, I mused that our relationship was strange, to say the least. I had met Alice my freshman year of college, in calculus. She approached me and told me that she was from out of town and needed to make friends, to which I mumbled that I was in the same position. She squealed and took my arm in hers, starting to ramble on and on about how we were going to be great friends. At the time I thought she was crazy, but now I loved her like she was my own sister. She always had endless energy, always filling in the gaps in a conversation, never letting it get awkward, to which I was extremely grateful; I had never been the best conversationalist. Rosalie came into our lives later, when Alice just _had_ go complement her Prada shoes, and her stunning dress, and her gorgeous hair, and so on. Rosalie always loved talking about herself, so naturally she and Alice made fast friends.

As I came back to the present, I once again looked to the dance floor to see Alice and Rose "flaunt their hotness", as they put it, but as I searched I realized that they weren't there anymore. I quickly looked over to the bar, guessing that they had finally worn themselves out with all that dancing, but found that they weren't there, either. Then I heard their voices growing closer to me, and saw that they were coming from the bathroom.

Alice looked amazing in a short black strapless dress that shined in all of the strobe lights. Her short spiky hair accentuated her round face perfectly, and her make-up was flawless. Rosalie, of course, looked like the woman from every man's wet dreams, her perfect figure one that models everywhere coveted, and her wavy blonde hair the style that Hollywood stars couldn't quite achieve.

"Finally get worn out, guys?" I asked with a smug grin.

"Of course not!" Alice yelled over the booming music. "We were just getting bored. Dancing is no fun without you!"

"Well, from over here it certainly looked like you two were having fun," I yelled back, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively.

"Nope," Rosalie replied, "definitely no fun without our third half." She looked at me with big eyes and jutted out her bottom lip. "Please, Bells?"

"Are you kidding me?" I yelled. This music was starting to get slightly annoying. "I'm already clumsy enough without alcohol in my system, just think what havoc would be wreaked if I tried to walk now?"

They just laughed and continued, unsuccessfully, to try to get me out on the dance floor. "Maybe after a few more drinks, alright?" I finally acquiesced, giving them both my best scowl.

"Yay!" Alice squealed, starting to bounce up and down. "Shots, shots, shots!"

"No! No shots!" I screamed, "You remember what happened last time!"

Rose snorted. "Oh, so what, you puked all over the floor, we all end up there at some point in our lives. Suck it up, girl!"

Just then Alice came back to the table with three huge shots of what I assumed was tequila. Rose and Alice shoved one into my hand and Alice said, "To loosening up!" She winked at me and downed her glass, and, reluctantly, I drank mine too. Admittedly, the tequila was really good, leaving a smooth burn down my throat as it went down. I immediately felt the alcohol spread through my body and burn up into my brain. With the combined help of Rose and Alice's persistence and the burn of the alcohol, I finally agreed to join them on the dance floor.

They each took on of my hands and led me to the dead center of the dance floor, proceeding to dance up against me. As Alice let go of my hand and started grinding up against my back side, Rosalie freed my other hand and started to dance with her back to my front. I don't know if it was just the booze talking or what, but I started to think that we looked _hot_ up there, so I smiled and proceeded to grind against them both and move my hands to Rosalie's hips in front of me. When she felt my hands, she tipped her head back, giving me and huge smile and kissing me on the cheek. I looked around and sure enough, to my complete excitement, all of the guys around us had their eyes trained on our hips grinding against each other, and this surprisingly gave me courage to really get into the music and let myself go for once. I found myself having so much fun that I couldn't stop smiling as more and more guys dropped their hands to the front of their pants and shifted uncomfortably. I felt powerful and beautiful for the first time in my life, and I was loving it. My eyes raked over the entire club, seeing the men on the outskirts eyeing us, also.

And then I saw him. He was sitting on one of the comfortable leather couches with a girl under each arm, not paying us any attention. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. His muscular arms were toned perfectly, and his tight-fitting dark green sweater hinted at a flawlessly toned chest, as well. His faded jeans hung on his hips in the most delicious way, and his eyelashes were long and luxurious. _Wait, did I just complement his eyelashes? Must be the booze talking._ His cheekbones stood prominent in his flawless face, his lips plump and delicious. But what caught my sight initially was his hair; his gorgeous, bronze, fuck-me hair that was illuminated in the lights of the club, lying tousled and gloriously messy on his head. And just then, as if he sensed my staring, he looked up and I was staring straight into the deepest, most alluring green eyes I had ever seen. His eyes bore into mine shamelessly, and thank god for alcohol, I didn't blush and look away, but instead held his gaze with my own. We continued to stare at each other until he looked away, going back into conversation with a girl under his arm. After the trance was broken, I shyly looked away and continued dancing with Alice and Rose, unaware that I was still grinding up against them as I held eyes with the most gorgeous man in existence.

I realized that the warm sensation in my body was desire, and that even without knowing this man's name I wanted him badly. And what was his name? I needed to know. I yelled at Alice and Rose that I needed a break, and we walked over to the table holding hands.

"Wasn't that fun?" Alice squeaked.

"Yeah, yeah, who's that guy sitting over there?" I pointed to the couches and the man sitting leisurely on the leather.

"I don't know, I've never seen him before." Rosalie said. "You, Alice?"

"Nope," Alice replied. "Do you like him, Bells?"

"Are you kidding me?" I screamed. "He's fucking gorgeous! Look at him!"

They laughed, taking a closer look. "Holy fuck he is beautiful," Rosalie said at last.

"That's what I said!" I shrieked.

"Well why don't you go talk to him?" Alice asked, beaming at me.

"Yeah right, Alice, like that's going to happen." I rolled at my eyes at her and snorted.

"Come on, Bella," she whined. "You don't know if you'll ever see him again! Just go talk to him!"

"Not going to happen, Alice, my dear," I said, patting her shoulder. "He doesn't even look interested anyway. Look at those women around him! They're beautiful!"

"Wait, he's getting up!" Rosalie screamed.

I quickly looked over and sure enough, my personal god was walking toward the bar, moving with such grace that I swooned in my chair, letting my head fall on Alice's shoulder and ogling the way his low-cut jeans hugged his hips and imagining what I would give to bury my hands in that bronze hair. He spoke to the bartender and lingered for a moment, waiting for his drink, before his green eyes once again found mine. His luscious lips quirked up into a crooked smile so beautiful that I stopped breathing, and as quick as he found me, he looked away.

_Holy fuck,_ I thought, _I need to know this man._

**Chapter End Notes:**

Reviews, please? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading! And bearing with me through my first couple chapters. ;] Reviews help me write!

SM owns everything Twilight. I only wish I owned Edward.

EPOV

I had a pretty good life. Women were drawn to me like flies to shit, not that I was anything like shit. In fact, quite the opposite. I stand at six feet five inches, my body is just the right size, and apparently my hair is extremely appealing because the women I was with could never keep their hands off of it. Quite frankly, the fact that they had to touch it all the time was fucking annoying; I didn't let anyone but me touch my hair. Call it what you will, but women were not allowed to touch the hair, no matter how much they begged. It veered off in all directions on my head, yet it was a perfectly arranged disarray, mostly a light brown but streaked with bronze.

Currently I sat on my favorite leather couch in Mist, the club I most frequented on Friday nights. I was surrounded by beautiful women, all trying their best to seduce me. As if I needed to be seduced. I had a different woman in my bed every other night, and I had never had a serious relationship. Why would I? The women I met were just as satisfied with their lives as I was. Plus, my lifestyle avoided all of the emotional bullshit that went along with a "relationship." And I never ran out of women that were willing to accept the one night stand, so I figured I could stay this way for the rest of my life. Then I would never be controlled by some bitch who thought she had some sort of influence in my life just because I slept with her more than once. If there was one thing I couldn't stand in a woman, it was the jealousy issue. I used to have a best friend until he got a girlfriend and became pussy whipped. It sickened me to see how he gave in to her will so easily, like his manhood said "Fuck you!" and fled after the first time he fucked her. No, I would never be in a serious relationship.

As I sat musing, my hand unconsciously had moved to touch the woman to my right, rubbing the sensitive area under her ear. She smiled and moved her hand to rub my leg, moving her gaze to give me what I assumed was her best attempt at an eye-fuck. I say attempt because the expression was pitiful. Her bottom lip jutted out hideously and her puke green colored eyes were almost covered by her hot pink hair. Yes, flaming fucking pink hair. I was immediately turned off and removed my hand from her head, shifting so that I slid my leg out from under hand and turning my back to her to look at the attractive woman on my left. She was a sexy brunette with a laid back demeanor, looking at me with one eyebrow raised, giving me a slow, sultry smile was her eyes pierced into mine. I always did have a thing for brunettes.

"Hello beautiful," I said, putting on my crooked smile that I knew women loved.

"Hello yourself," she replied, smiling so that her perfect teeth were exposed.

I looked over my shoulder and saw that Pinky was gone, letting myself relax against the comfortable couch and spreading my arms over the back, inconspicuously draping an arm around her shoulders and starting to caress her arm. She looked at me one again with her sultry smile and proceeded to eye fuck the hell out of me. _Well, I know I'm laying tonight. Shit, this chick is sexy as fuck. _I decided to test her willingness, making an obvious move to stare down her shirt and move my hand closer to her sex. She bravely jutted out her cleavage and give me the same smile that was sexy as hell. Her black shirt barely covered any cleavage, her boobs were practically hanging out of her bra, and her skirt was so short I could see her black lace underwear. _Definitely tapping that. _I was becoming majorly turned on, and just as I was about to suggest that we get out of there, she told me she needed to make a call. I acquiesced and shifted uncomfortably, not enjoying the sensation of my erection painfully resisting the confines of my tight jeans.

I looked around the dance floor absent-mindedly, waiting impatiently for hot-as-hell brunette to come back so we could leave this place. And, I mused, she hadn't tried to touch my hair once. Perhaps tonight would be fun, or at least more fun than usual. As my eyes roamed the club, I began to notice that there was an empty circle in the middle of the dance floor, and as I investigated further, I saw the reason for the separation. Three women were dancing up against each other, grinding and sashaying to the music, obviously aware of what they were doing to all of the men in the room. As I observed the trio, the brunette looked up to meet my gaze.

She had an average face, nice hair and a good amount of makeup. She was wearing a dark blue dress that shined in the lights of the club, with a low cut front and covered her legs from the knees up. The dress made her figure look good, I had to admit, but she was nothing special. She was dancing with a sexy blonde that I had noticed earlier and a short girl with short, black hair. As she danced she held my gaze bravely, although I sensed a bit of shyness in her movements. A girl like that would never interest me, she seemed like the type that was still a virgin and didn't want anything but a fucking relationship. I looked away, bored, and found that my sexy woman was coming back inside, once again giving me her best sultry smile.

She sauntered over to stand in front of me, bending down and tracing patterns in my shirt, moving her lips closer to mine. "We're going to my place," she whispered huskily, grabbing my shirt and pulling me off the couch. I could smell the tequila in her breath, and willingly got up to follow her, walking up to the entrance and escorting her to my car. I may have had many women moving in and out of my life, but my car was a beloved constant. I loved my car more than any woman, and I took really good care of it. My Volvo was my life, and any woman that dared to fuck it up was guaranteed a first class ticket out of my life forever. She, however, got in gracefully and made no attempt to touch any of the upholstery other than the seat she sat in. Before I drove out of the parking lot, I leaned over and whispered in her ear, "And by the way, we're going to my place."

She just smiled at me and made herself more comfortable in her seat. I made the short drive to my apartment in silence, feeling no need to fill the silence with mindless chatter. When we arrived at my building, I opened her door for her and led her through the doors and into the lobby. Living in New York as a musician, I wasn't rich, but I did make decent money. The woman, why bother with names now, looked around, seemingly impressed by the lavish decorations in the lobby. I grinned to myself and led her to the elevators. My apartment was on the twelfth floor, and in the confined space of the elevator I could smell her fuck-me perfume, and my straining erection grew even more uncomfortable as I saw that her skirt had ridden up and her panties were now fully visible, black lace and screaming to be ripped off. _Fuck._

The elevator stopped and I led her to my door, moving to unlock the door and motion for her to walk in first. The size was perfect for a single man to live in, only one bedroom and bathroom but a living room plenty big enough to fit plenty of furniture and a huge TV. I had scattered pictures of my favorite bands and photos of my family and friends around the apartment, and the furniture was all made with simple design and simple colors. My living room housed a pale gray couch and a dark wood entertainment center, while my bedroom held a large bed with black sheets, a light oak dresser, and matching bedside tables.

We arrived in the bedroom, Brunette wasted no time in setting down her purse and sauntering over to me. I sat on the bed and started to take my shirt off, moving on to my shoes and socks afterwards. She followed suit, slowly undoing her heels and slipping off her dress. Once she was in nothing but her black lace fuck-me panties, she crawled across the bed to position herself on top of my erection, teasing my cock with her wet sex. The fabric of her panties created an unwelcome barrier between me and my pleasure, and I quickly moved to rip them off before my sexual tension forced me to explode. I caressed her folds, moving my fingers across her wetness, teasing her. Her head tilted back and her bare chest arched forward as she began to moan, moving her hips on to my fingers with an increasing rhythm. I couldn't stand it anymore and I removed my hand, reaching into the bedside table for a foil packet and rolling it on while holding her gaze.

When I was done, I lay back on the bed and she positioned herself on top of me, beginning to ride me with an ever-increasing tempo. Her huge tits bounced as she moved up and down on my cock, and she moaned louder and louder as she grew towards her climax. I wasn't anywhere near close, so I flipped her over so that I was laying on top of her and pounded into her over and over, going faster and faster until I could feel myself getting close. "Fuck!" she screamed as I pounded deeper and deeper, her moans growing louder and louder as I relentlessly quickened the pace. Sweat was pouring down her forehead, her hair splayed everywhere as she started screaming, moving her hips in a frenzy to get closer to me. Her moans sent me off the edge, and I groaned as I poured into her, feeling her constrict around me as she orgasmed below me.

Then during her fall, she moved her hands to my hair and I immediately was turned off by her. She seemed to get way more out of it than I did; she was panting while I wasn't even flustered. I felt myself disappointed as I remembered how I thought tonight was going to be fun, that this sexy as hell brunette could provide some sexual expertise that the others seemed to lack, but she was just as fake as the others. I got up off the bed with a frown forming on my face, dressing quickly and moving toward my phone. She moved up in front of me and gave me her smile, which I now thought was just as fake as the rest of her. Everything about this woman turned me off now, and I was hastily trying to get her out of my apartment.

She wrapped her arms around me and looked up. "That was fantastic," she said with a satisfied smile. I couldn't have agreed less, but I let her continue in hopes that she would get the message and leave. "I hope you liked the implants, they're new. And the hair, too. I find guys love a naughty brunette," she said, trying to act seductive, but her act was wasted on me. As I thought, not one thing about her was real, and I was growing less and less attracted to her with every word that she spoke. "My name is Tanya, by the way."

"Well, Tanya," I said curtly. "I'll call you a cab."

She finally got the message and moved to put her clothes back on, wisely staying silent as she moved around my room. I walked her out to the lobby of the building, wondering all the while why women thought that men would be attracted to a woman who was so obviously fake in her appearance and personality.

I watched her cab leave and walked back up to my apartment, sadly disappointed and unsatisfied. _Note to self: Look for more variety next time._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do know own Twilight or its characters. Well, only in my dreams. :D**

BPOV

God starred in my dreams that night. And no, I don't mean the spiritual being; I mean my own personal God. The God that taunted me with his luscious pants and his panty-dropper smile. Yes, that God. He was seducing me and evoking such feelings in me that I had never felt before, and when I woke up I was sorely disappointed to find out that my God was only a dream rather than reality. So, to say the least, I was not in a good mood when I woke up the next morning. I walked over into the kitchen and got out the ingredients to make pancakes. The girls had slept over at my place as they always did after a late night and I knew they would be hungry and hung over. I had a minor headache, but I knew their worlds would be spinning.

I still couldn't get God out of my head, and I stood at the stove, fuming, mindlessly flipping pancakes. I was so lost in my mind that I hadn't even noticed Alice and Rose walking into the kitchen arm in arm, still in their pajamas, giggling at each other.

"What's so funny?" I asked them when I came to, raising my eyebrow at them.

"You're face is what's funny!" Alice squealed, laughing some more.

"Seriously, Bell, you look like you're fucking pouting. You should see your expression," Rose added, smiling widely at me.

I felt my cheeks fill with blood and become beet red, and I averted my eyes. "Oh, yeah, it's nothing…" I trailed off, embarrassed and not wanting to tell them about my sexual dreams.

"It is so something!" Alice trilled, skipping over to my side and putting an arm through mine. "Tell us right now! What's in your head?"

"Why Alice, I believed you're right," Rosalie said while she came over to my other side, linking her arm through mine. "Look at her blush! What's up Bella?"

I looked at Alice and Rose on either side of me, both fluttering their eyelashes at me and waiting impatiently for me to spill my guts. I thought about my God once more and my face grew a brighter shade of red. I knew I could never keep a secret like this from them so I decided to just get it over with. "Well, um, I may have had some weird dreams about that guy we saw at Mist last night…" I trailed off again, speaking with a quiet voice and hoping I could be somewhere far away right now.

"Ohmygosh, that gorgeous guy you saw?" Rose asked excitedly while Alice smiled hugely and bounced where she was standing next to me.

"Yes, okay?" I said, trying to sound exasperated but failing miserably. Damn my blushing habits.

"So you had wet dreams about him?" Alice asked, looking at Rose with an expression that I was sure could mean nothing good for me.

"That's what I said!" I replied, still blushing furiously, trying to flip pancakes while my arms were being held by Alice and Rose.

"Well, seems like we should do something about this, wouldn't you say Alice?" Rose asked with a mischievous look in her eye.

"Why I do believe you're right," Alice replied, returning Rose's grin.

"Whatever you guys are thinking about, I won't do it," I told them hastily, remembering those looks and what they meant for me. Whenever they looked at each other like that, they were brewing something that would be undoubtedly humiliating and hugely embarrassing for me.

"Like hell you aren't," Rose replied. "You haven't even heard our plan yet!"

"Yeah!" Alice piped in. "You have to at least hear it first!" Her bouncing had increased in tempo and her expression was so adorable that the softie in me came out and I reluctantly acquiesced.

The rest of the day was spent making plans and revising those plans and revising the revised plans and my cheeks never returned to their natural color all day. When we were finally done, it had turned dark outside and the girls decided to sleep over again. I was seriously considering sneaking out of my own apartment during the middle of the night so that I didn't have to go through with the plan, but Alice and Rose predicted that I would do this so they insisted that I sleep on a mattress in the living room with them. I tried to think of everything but God while I was getting ready for bed, but the task was difficult considering we had talked about him literally all day long. I had more dreams about him that night, and I woke up sweating with a strange feeling that I was being watched. I looked to either side of me and saw Alice and Rose looking at me with amused expressions and I quickly sat up. How long had they been watching me?

"Did you guys watch me sleep?" I asked incredulously. Looking from one amused face to another, embarrassed as usual.

"You're funny when you sleep," Rose said. "You talk."

"It's true. You were babbling all night," Alice added, laughing at my growing blush.

"Did I say anything inappropriate?" I asked tentatively, looking down at my hands and once again wishing I could be on a plane to somewhere far away from here.

"Don't worry, you only said things like 'Harder, Harder!' and 'Just like that!'" Rose said with a huge laugh.

"Yeah, only things like that, I don't know why you're embarrassed," Alice laughed along.

"Very funny guys! Did you want me to go through with your plan or not? Because this is definitely not helping." I said with a huff.

"Okay, okay, we want you to do it," Rose said between laughs, trying to stop giggling.

"Speaking of which, we need to go shopping!" Alice said excitedly, helping me stand up hurriedly. "Come on, let's go! Let's get dressed, we're wasting time!" She ran to the bedroom, effectively covering my floor in clothes as she went through my closet. "You should wear this for today, and then when we're at the mall we'll find something better for _the plan_." She looked at me with a grin, waggling her eyebrows and throwing the clothes in my face.

"Fine," I huffed, moving to the bathroom to get dressed while Alice and Rose got dressed in my room. As soon as I was out, I was bombarded by the girls as they fought over what makeup to put on me. I felt like a Barbie doll as they did my hair but I had to admit, when they were done I did look pretty fucking fantastic if I do say so myself.

The trip to the mall was spent with Alice and Rose both finding different clothes for me to try on, each item growing more and more embarrassing as the day went on. At about the millionth store, I finally tried on something that both girls swooned over and we bought it immediately. After three and a half more hours looking for shoes and accessories, I was completely worn out. Alice and Rose talked excitedly about _the plan_ and about my outfit while I sat quietly, nervous as hell for what I had agreed to do. Knowing me, I would trip and fall or manage to something else totally humiliating and ruin _the plan_ so completely that I would never have a chance of successfully carrying out all it had detailed. Only I would be capable of something that clumsy.

When we got to my apartment I passed out immediately, knowing that I would dream of Him, not sure if I was relieved to be going to sleep or not.

The following Friday I was standing in my new outfit, trying not to sweat, cry, or run away screaming bloody murder. I was nervous as hell and Alice and Rose were standing in front of me, looking at me sternly but with excitement in their eyes, giving me a pep talk. When they thought I was ready, they pushed me into Mist, and I was immersed in the thumping music and bright lights.

**Sorry for the extremely long delay! I can tell you now, no I did not fall off the face of the universe. Though that would definitely be an interesting experience. ;D**

**Anyways, thanks to all my readers! If you send me reviews, I'll be more tempted to write! Just sayin! :D  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I've been having a hard time writing lately, hence the ridiculously long wait for another update, but inspiration struck and you get an update at one in the morning! Yay! :D**

**And one of my pet peeves is grammar in stories, and I've tried my best, but unfortunately this story is unbeta'd, so I'm sorry if anything leaked through!**

**Thank you guys SO much for reading!**

**So let's get on with the story, shall we? :]**

**Disclaimer: I obviously only own Twilight only in my dreamland…**

Seducing the Seducer

CHAPTER 4

BPOV

I stood in the entrance of Mist, suddenly terrified and completely not ready for what I was about to do. I was wearing the shortest dress I had ever seen - let alone worn myself - a form-fitting strapless white piece that hugged my curves in a way that detailed every line of my body; I had never felt more exposed. Alice and Rose had spent hours on my hair, and finally decided on a sexy wave that just hung over my bare shoulders. They put heavy makeup on my eyes that made the brown color come to life against the paleness of my skin. I had protested against the white high heels, knowing that wearing them would increase my clumsiness to the point where I couldn't even stand still for fear of falling over, but they had insisted until I gave in. I didn't even recognize myself as I stared at the sexy woman in the mirror at home, but standing here in the club I was having major doubts. _What if he's not even in here?_ What if there was no reason I had gotten all dressed up and was now so nervous that I might just pee right here on this goddamn floor?

I just had to calm myself down. Not over think things. _Yeah, because that's going to happen._ Okay, so maybe I shouldn't aim for complete calm, but just slightly less oh-my-god-I'd-rather-kill-myself-than-be-here-right-now. Yeah, I'd do that. And maybe a few drinks couldn't hurt either. Okay, maybe more than a few. A couple thousand shots should do the trick. I started my way over to the bar, walking slowly as to not trip on my face.

When I reached the barstools, I sat down and tried to get the bartender's attention. The man on my right turned around on his stool to give me what I guessed what was supposed to be a seductive look, but all I could really register was the smell of alcohol emanating off of his body, as if his veins were so full of the liquid that they were pushing it out of his pores. He looked over me once with half-lidded eyes and opened his mouth to say something. At that exact moment, saliva came pouring down his face and onto his shirt as he said, "Yo, Mikey, give thith babe a shot on me."

To be honest, I might have thrown up in my mouth a little bit.

But all images of Saliva Boy flew out of my head when I looked over at the bartender, "Mikey". God forbid, on this night when I want to impress a man with beauty only seen in gods, Mike fucking Newton chooses to rear his ugly head.

This time, I was sure I puked in my mouth. And it was awful.

I felt like my eyes had grown ten sizes and popped out of their sockets as he looked at me and turned for a double-take. _Mike Newton? _But what the…? How the…? What? My brain was muddled with shock, anger, hatred, and disgust, but one thought was clear.

_Run!_

I grabbed my drink and started walking as fast as I could away from the bar. But in my haste, I forgot I had two left feet. That were in high fucking heels. And the next thing I knew, I was falling, my face was coming closer and closer to the ground every second. _Shit!_ Luckily, or unluckily, Saliva Boy was fast on his feet even when he was obviously wasted, and he caught me mid-fall. _That is not his drool on my back. That is not his drool on my back._ He set me on my feet with a half-grin, like he felt proud of himself for saving me and drooling all over me in the process. I cringed away after re-adjusting my dress, started walking again, finding an empty booth close enough that I wouldn't humiliate myself again, but far enough away that Saliva Boy would get that his presence wasn't welcome.

Wow. Way to go, Bella. You come here to impress a God and you end up falling on your face. And now my alcohol was on the floor. _Shit._ There went my confidence. And my pride. And my seduction. In short, I was screwed. After my breath returned to normal, I slid my eyes back to where I had fallen, on the edge of the dance floor next to the leather couches. I looked up at the person sitting in the center couch, only to find piercing green eyes looking into my own with humor.

I had fallen in right in front of Him. Gorgeous Boy. The very reason for my nerves tonight. God Himself.

_Just kill me now._

I felt my face raise a few hundred degrees in temperature as my cheeks burned a brilliant red. My memories had done him no justice. Tonight, he was dressed in all black, a sexy black leather jacket and black jeans that hugged his hips just the way they had the time before, hanging low and begging to be pulled at. And his hair. His gorgeous bronze hair lay atop his beautiful face in disarray, shining in all the flashing lights of the club. He looked at me with a smirk on his face but humor deep in his eyes. He could've been peering into my soul with how intense his gaze was. I blushed even more furiously as I lusted over him, but I refused to break eye contact. I could stare at his green eyes forever. Finally, one of the girls on the couch with him regained his attention, and I looked at my hands like they were the most fascinating thing I had seen in my life. His stare made me feel something deep in the pit of my stomach, and I never wanted to let that feeling go. In my head, I pictured his eyes focused on me alone, with that seductive smirk and the bronze hair.

I was so lost in my fantasy that I didn't notice someone scoot into the booth opposite me across the table until he started to speak.

"Bella?"

My fantasy suddenly came crashing down as he spoke my name, and my face contorted into a murderous glare as he continued speaking.

"Bella! Hey! It's me, Mike Newton! Do you remember… me?"

His speech faltered as he processed my expression, his chubby, boyish cheeks falling into a frown as confusion and maybe a little bit of fear leaked onto his face.

"Do I remember you? How could I not? You took my virginity, Newton!" By the end of my sentence, I my voice had risen to almost shouting and I was still glaring at him.

"Yeah, about that. I wanted to talk to you, but-"

I didn't want to hear him talk anymore. I was afraid that if I stayed in that booth any longer, I would emerge with one of his dismembered limbs in my hands. So I left. I scooted out as gracefully as I could manage, fixed my skirt, and started walking very slowly to the dance floor. I may have been pissed, but I did not need to fall on my face. Again.

As soon as Mike processed that I was not going to listen to him, he stood up and actually had the nerve to start following me. Some people could not take a message. So, to make sure he wouldn't open his mouth to speak again, I turned around and spoke before he could.

"Listen very carefully, Mike. I am not speaking to you. Either you will walk over to the bar and make me a very strong drink, or I will ask Saliva Boy over there to get one for me. Either way, I am going to drink some alcohol and then go to the dance floor, where you will not speak to me. Got it?"

His mouth opened and closed a couple times before he left with a scared expression, nodding and immediately starting to pour me a shot. _Wise choice._

I walked over to the bar and drank two shots of whatever he gave me before steeling my newly acquired liquid courage and walking onto the dance floor. I didn't have a hard time finding a generic guy willing to dance with me, thankfully, and in no time I was once again grinding to the heavy beats of the music, but this time with a complete stranger. That was a guy. _This alcohol had better be strong._ At least the guy I was dancing with seemed to be having fun. His hands were all over me as I moved closer and closer to him, and I saw a few people staring at us. _Good._

I glanced over at my favorite leather couch to see God sitting there, looking so beautiful it shouldn't be legal, _not paying any attention to me at all._ What was I doing wrong? Here I was, in the middle of the dance floor, putting on a show just for him and he didn't even notice? I had to kick it up a notch. _Shit._

I turned myself around so that I was facing my dancing partner. _What was his name again? Did I care? Not really. _I positioned my whole body so that my chest was touching his, and started sashaying my hips against his. _This better work._ The music changed into something more grounded, with heavier beats and sexy lyrics. _Perfect._ I tried to picture myself as Rosalie or Alice, dancing seductively and gracefully and gaining the attention of every man in the room. Though I only wanted the attention of one. I could feel the tight fabric on my skin and my partner's hands all over me and suddenly, I felt like I _was _beautiful and I _was_ sexy. I took over our dance and moved my whole body against Still Without A Name Boy. In my universe, I was the girl in the room that all of the guys wanted to be with. My universe was _amazing._ And in my universe, I didn't need to look if God was watching me. I just knew. I knew he would be eyeing my curves in new way; not picturing them falling towards the floor, but instead right next to him on his plushy leather couch. _I was doing it. _I was making his gaze stay on me. And I loved every second of it.

* * *

At that very second, a man with piercing green eyes sat at his usual leather couch, ignoring the hot girls beside him, staring at the sexy woman in the white dress dancing so seductively. _Who is she and why the fuck do I not know her?_

**WOAH. I know right? Way to go Bella! Woot! :D**

**Again, thank you for reading! I love my readers! But I love them even more when they review. PLEASE let me know what you think! It lets me know what to include in this here story and what to stay away from. So pretty please? :]**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So… I'm sorry for the short update, but I just wanted to let you guys know I hadn't completely abandoned you. :) Another update will be coming, and it will be oh so delicious… with a side of A HUGE PLOT TWIST. :0 So anyways, enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters involved.

* * *

Seducing the Seducer

CHAPTER 5

BPOV

I knew I was close. I was swaying my hips and moving my body as seductively as I could, and I knew it was working. I didn't need to look around to know that every man in the room was staring as I danced in the middle of Mist, ignoring everyone completely. I knew that every male gaze was on me at that moment, even the piercing green gaze that I so longed for. I knew I was close to getting what I wanted.

The song changed and I adjusted my movements to fit the rhythm of the new music. I was going on instinct only, barring my thoughts from taking over my mind. The new song had a slow, sexy beat and I moved with it. The tempo was just right for the movement of my hips to sashay in the perfect way, and I was loving it. I was barely aware of the people around me, floating in my own personal world. Until I felt it.

I felt him getting closer and closer as he moved through the crowd. I waited until he stood directly in front of me to look at his angel face. He moved his face to within inches of mine, his green eyes piercing into mine with a deep seduction. In my head, I might have fainted. But outside, I stared right back, refusing to let him know how he affected me.

He said nothing, just put his hands on my hips and began to dance with me. He made his own rhythm with his hips, pairing it perfectly with my own. He kept our hips apart, but always kept our faces inches from each other. I was determined not to be the first to break, to give in to his endless green eyes and meld his lips with my own, turning our dance into a mad flurry of hands and tongue, performing a whole different kind of dance of passion on the pulsing dance floor. No, I just stared into his eyes unflinching, waiting for him to make the first move. This dance, this fusing of two rhythms, two bodies, was bliss. But I didn't know if I could take any more without breaking and going in for the kiss. So I decided to cheat. Just a little.

I moved my bare leg a fraction of an inch closer to his, brushing against his thigh. I kept it there as we danced, close enough to drive him crazy wanting more. That is, if he can drive himself crazy. At the moment, watching his green eyes pour pure sex into my own, I was unsure. Then, a hint of a smile graced his full lips and he moved his mouth closer to my ear. "Playing games, are we?" His breath was warm against my ear, and I held back a shiver as his voice oozed sexuality and the warm air of his breath caressed my skin.

I laid on my sexy smile while trying to imitate his passionate eyes. "Maybe. That depends," I answered in a voice similar to his own.

His smile grew fractionally wider and he adjusted the rhythm of his movements to the heavy beat of the new song. "On what?" he finally asked.

I raised a single eyebrow at his flawless face as I replied, "On how many players are involved."

He only continued smiling, finally breaking eye contact to look at his feet moving lithely on the dance floor. He let us dance in silence before he moved his hips centimeters closer to mine and raised his gaze to meet my own. Then he replied, "I prefer two players."

"How convenient," I cooed, closing the distance between our sashaying hips, "So do I."

And then his lips were on mine, not asking permission but demanding it as he took my bottom lip between both of his and sucked passionately. I was too impatient to wait any more, so I thrust my tongue into his mouth, exploring every inch of his delicious orifice. It was the most amazing flavor I had ever encountered, and I found myself wanting more, more of that taste and more of him. I let my hands roam his neck, his shoulders, his back, feeling the hard muscles behind his tight shirt, getting lost in the sensations. He broke away panting, saying nothing but indicating with his eyes for me to follow him. He led me out of the club and to a silver car, I didn't notice what type as I was staring at his luscious behind as I followed closely behind him. He opened the drivers' side door and I took the handle of the passenger side door, thrusting it open and, graciously of course, thrusting myself into the seat.

I didn't care if he had to drive; I threw myself at him, quickly resuming the motions of my hands on his shoulders, his back, his toned arms. I was feeling every inch of his skin that I could, but I quickly needed more. I snaked my hands under his tight leather jacket, feeling his abs and his chest and his luscious arms, all the while our tongues fighting for dominance in our mouths, our teeth clashing and our breath in short bursts, neither one of us wanting to break it off to take in a proper breath. I felt his hands venture underneath the hem of my white dress, and I gasped. He took the chance to pull away from my lips, his face still so close I could feel his breath on my face.

"If I don't start driving now, I swear I'll take you right here in this car," he whispered, still breathing hard.

"And? What's the problem with that?" I replied, too turned on to even care about where we were or what else was going on in the world.

"Don't tempt me, woman."

"Who's tempting?"

He groaned and pulled away completely, causing me to open my eyes and look at him. His green orbs seemed to stare into my soul, and I felt it… there. Then suddenly, he turned the ignition and put the fancy car in gear, revving loudly and speeding into the night. I had no idea where he was driving, and frankly, I didn't care. I only felt two things: triumphant and majorly turned on.

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger, I know! So let me know what you think. I heart me some reviewers. :)


End file.
